To Taint a Crystal
by ShizukaNe98
Summary: <html><head></head>He was a panther, dark and cunning. She was a tiger, beautiful and peculiar. "I couldn't understand her... she was far beyond my knowledge. Like a formula I'm unable to solve." IzayaxOC</html>
1. Chapter 1 Let me introduce myself first

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

**Eh, this is the IzayaxOC story I've been working on... requested actually =)))**

**Anyways, first two chapters is Oc-centric. Izaya's POV comes in the rest :D :D**

**Enjoy xD **

* * *

><p>Eh, don't get bored. I'm just here to state a few facts about myself. I do hope you listen carefully and don't miss a word. Don't fall asleep or I'll slash you to bits with my Swiss knife and feed your meat to the piranhas. If possible, I might even make use of your eyeballs and your tongue. I warned you. <p>

Yep, this sadistic creature who recently stated that she'll kill you brutally is named Misami Yamasaki. And don't blame me about my weird name and don't complain about it not having an exact Japanese translation. My family has weird naming habits. My name doesn't even make any sense. 

I'm a female, currently eighteen and recently graduated high school. Eh, but I found a job easily. Hmm, how about you discover for yourself what my attitude is? You already know that I can think of sadistic stuff at times, but how about my nice side? I'll describe myself in one word – Peculiar. And you'll find out why later. 

My appearance? Imagine a girl standing 157cm tall with wavy mahogany brown hair reaching up to the middle of her back with light brown eyes which shine like gold when exposed to light and yes, I am completely aware that I am short and look like a 15-year-old. Bear with it. 

I'm currently following the footsteps of a good friend of mine named Touya Kobayashi. He started off traveling a week before me and I promised him that I'll follow him so we can look for Kaeru, another good friend of ours. 

So here I am, totally lost in the streets of Shinjuku. Yep, I have no sense of direction. So what? Even if it takes me hours to find a certain place, at least I found it, right? 

Touya contacts me from time to time and helps me roam around the streets. In other words, he's my personal living map. Though, I get irritated sometimes if he doesn't answer the phone. He's my childhood friend and also like a brother to me. And boy, he isn't answering his phone and I already called for the ninth time. He's in Ikebukuro and I have no idea on how to get there. 

I have to find a 'proper' job soon. My 'easily found' job is not really that normal. Plus, there so many things that await me here. 

I sound stupid now, talking about my life, even if I know that you're not interested and so on. But turn to the next chapter, and see what life brings. 

What I said didn't make any sense at all. 

* * *

><p><strong>Try to imagine what Misami looks like :D :D<strong>

**I actually already finished three chapters... but I'm not uploading the third one unless I already planned a plot for the fourth chapter XD**

**Hope you continue to read :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Interesting, indeed

**Izaya appears here... but only once xD**

Hope you enjoy XD Izaya's POV starts in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>"Touya! You finally answered!" A certain girl standing 5'2 in height is heard yelling at someone through the phone. People can just stare and watch, for they didn't want to face the wrath of the Swiss knife hanging around her pocket.<p>

"_Eh, Misami. Don't shout, I took a shower, okay? I can't just bring my phone in there."_

A male's voice was heard from the other line. The phone was in loudspeaker, so their embarrassing conversation can be heard clearly.

"Tell me how I can get to Ikebukuro!" The girl, we all know as Misami, is 80% yelling, and 20% asking. But folks, there's more to this girl than yelling and thinking about sadistic thoughts. She's currently nodding to herself, trying to understand each instruction Touya was giving her. As soon as she hung up, a group of people approached her.

"What do we have here? A cute little girl wearing a Yellow bandana? And is that a Swiss knife? You must be part of the Yellow Scarves." One of the teenagers cracked their knuckles. Being a very sadistic person, she's actually thinking about peeling his skin off, but since she's also the type who prefers peace, she ran.

And ran.

And ran.

…

…

"Shoot! I could've peeled his skin off and turn it into sushi! I really hate myself for being spineless…" she mumbled to herself as she sat on the rooftop of a certain and familiar building. She then decided to glance down to see how tall this building is and how far she ran.

She totally regretted looking down.

She quickly ran away from the edge and was shivering. "Oh gosh… I hate heights." Being the type of girl who has a lot of fears, she was overwhelmed at the height of the building and ended up cowering in fear. Spineless, indeed.

"Falling down is the worst way of death, second only to getting eaten by zombies." She sighed. She dialed Touya's number once again to get help.

"_Misami? It's almost night time. Any luck finding Ikebukuro?" _

"Idiot! I got chased by gangsters and thought that I was also a gangster!"

"_Be careful. There are gangs roaming around here. Anyways, ma'am has a new job for us."_

"Eh? Spying again? Touya, we should really find a normal job soon. Spying is almost like stalking."

"_Yeah, I know. But being a spy is better than having no job at all. You're a writer, too, right? At least you still have a job even if you quit your underground job now."_

"Touya! Just tell me the address and I'll just ask directions."

"_Okay. The person you're in charge of is a President of a debt-collecting company. Good luck, he has a tough employee called Shizuo Heiwajima. Hope you don't get killed."_

"I understand."

Touya told her where to find the President. Being a girl who values work a lot, she had no choice but to continue what she usually did and find out about the man. If Touya was correct, it's possible that his son is the criminal that they've been looking for all the time.

As she decided to hurry to Ikebukuro and leave the rooftop, little did she know that there was a certain man in a furry coat, watching from the shadows.

"A spy, eh? Interesting." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya is sneaky~~~<strong>

**His POV starts in the next chapter XD**


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking into my barrier

**Eh, Izaya's POV starts here!**

**I hope he's not too OOC :| I really tried hard to make him sound like a nerve-wrecking psychopath who's obsessed with humans :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>This is my life. <p>

Being separated from everyone is what I'm used to. I don't usually care about others and proceed to go on with whatever I want to do. I formed an unbreakable barrier around my life and only I can change that. 

Aw, too bad. I'm not changing that. You'll have to break in. I doubt you can. 

Ah, humans. They're special aren't they? They are very much alike, their reactions, facial expressions and thoughts are all alike. I started to think that they are getting boring. But no, I love all humans and that will never change. 

Seeing humans make me excited! Just seeing them troubled and depressed make me want to grab popcorn and watch as they try to solve their problems by committing suicide. Ain't that interesting? That they are foolish enough to believe that disappearing is the only solution? 

But it's their foolishness and thoughts that make me want to love them even more. They're all so wonderful, ain't they? Especially in tight situations. They are not afraid to show their reactions in tight situations. Their emotions are just too entertaining! 

But too bad. Even if I do love them, I won't stop them from trying to die. It's their choice, right? And if you love them, you'll let go, right? But humans are all afraid of dying, even if they want to die. Funny, eh? 

Their fears and wants are also one of their appealing traits that make me thrilled! It's always interesting to find out about a human's fears and use it against them. Ha! It's all just too funny! 

Is it just me, or am I seeing the girl that I just saw yesterday at the rooftop? 

Eh, I'm not dreaming! It is her! The very interesting spy! Saying that falling down is the worst way to die makes me want to know more about her. She's very interesting. I actually feel good that I get to see her again! 

Now, time to play a game. 

There she was, right hand clutching her bloody left arm. I wonder what happened, eh? Hmm, let's try to find out, shall we? After all, her life must be interesting. 

"Need any help?" I kindly asked her. Well, I have to make her trust me first, right? After all, I am trying to help. "E-eh?" she replied. What kind of answer is 'eh' ? Anyways, Patience is a Virtue. But I don't need virtue, so I'll just ignore her and carry her to my office. 

"Sir… where…?" she mumbled. Aw, I actually feel bad about my precious jacket being stained by her nasty blood. "To my office. I'll let Namie treat your wound." Okay, she might not know who Namie is. Hmm, she's actually quiet and not even complaining. Not like other females who scream 'Ah! Put me down!' so annoyingly. 

"Sorry. Namie still hasn't arrived. But she'll come." I told her, stretching my arms. Now her disgusting blood is staining my couch. She's such a mess. At least she's human, right? And a very interesting one, too. 

She looked around my office, a look of wonder upon her face. What made her wonder? Is she thinking if this is where I sleep? Is she wondering why there's no bed? Is she questioning herself why did she let me bring her here? Humans are so naïve. 

"Are you always alone?" she asked all of the sudden. So is that why she's wondering? Her question actually surprised me, nobody ever asked me that. Namie is always here but she doesn't talk a lot, so I'm only left talking to myself half of the day. Either way, I'm still alone, right? Like I said, my life has barrier surrounding it. 

I smirked at her, like what I usually do. She is so interesting. "Yes. Why do you ask, eh~" My usual sing-song tone and smirk kind of scared her. I can perfectly see her reactions from here. And I really liked that way her face reacted because of me. So wonderful~~ 

She didn't stare at me for too long. She gazed outside my window and then around the room once again. I wonder what she's thinking about this time? Her eyes then turned to me once again. There was a shade of sympathy in her eyes. And did I mention that it was shining gold? 

I wasn't able to read her, the look on her face, the emotions flowing in her eyes, the thoughts that she's thinking about as she stared at me. I couldn't read her, and it made me a little mad, but at the same time, it made me want her even more. A very strange human. 

"… You're lonely." She mumbled. I was taken aback by her sudden thought. She said it bluntly, she was confident in saying it. No one ever dared to say that to me, for they all know that I do not need anyone with me to make me happy. But why? What made her think that way? She's really impossible to read. 

I smirked at her once again, showing interest in what she said. "What makes you think so? Hmm~" I playfully asked her. She showed no signs of being afraid, but she shivered a little at my sudden playful tone. So pathetic. 

"…You're all alone. You're lonely. You want someone to love you, because you have never felt being loved all your life." She stared deep into my eyes, challenging me. She was a strong opponent, I admit. And her blunt way of saying things adds up to my interest. "Eh? But I love all humans. I do think they should love me in return, but… humans are such weird creatures, right? They prefer to love the people that don't love them back~ Right~?" I accepted her challenge in a very playful tone. 

She seemed to look at me in wonder. She looked innocent, like a child. I merely smirked at her and she suddenly looked surprised. "You're right. Humans are troublesome creatures, eh? I'm a human myself, so I know. And we want love that we know we'll never receive from a certain person. Isn't that same for you? You want love even if you know that you'll never have it. That's why you're lonely." She told me. 

This time, I was beyond surprised at her. Unknowingly, my smirk got rubbed off my face, and my mischievous look transformed into a very shocked face. I then laughed which made her confused. 

"You're very interesting!" I blurted out. She seemed to smile at me. And it wasn't just a smile. It was indeed, natural. "Don't worry. As much as you love humans, a human might return your love someday. Not all humans don't return love. That's why there are things called 'Relationship' and 'Marriage', right? You'll understand, soon!" her tone full of innocence and wonder changed into a childish voice. She was beyond innocent – she was a child. A very peculiar child. 

This child might break into my barrier someday, without me realizing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Not bad? Oh, dear. Did I fail again ? T_T hahaha anyways, Chapter 4 will be next and another interesting conversation will be encountered! :D :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 A Wolf in the Lamb

**Eh, I don't want to say anything. Just read along XD And I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>"Be careful next time." Namie told my special guest as she bandaged her messed-up arm. I merely smirked at them. Namie quickly took notice and glared at me. "Dear, don't get too near to Izaya. I'm warning you." She warned her with a very stern look on her face. The little 'child' seemed to take it as a joke and laughed. <p>

Heh, at least she won't stay away from me like everyone else. Either way, my words have no effect on her. Sure, she flinches when I smirk at her and say something weird but she retorts back with words twice as deep as mine. What a silly girl. 

As soon as Namie finishes, she quickly goes back in minding her own business. It's kind of funny how she glances every now and then at the girl, worrying if I might do something to her. That paranoid woman. "Nee, what happened, by the way? Got attacked by gangsters, eh~?" I asked the girl in a playful tone, making Namie glare at me. She had a look on her eyes that said 'Dare touch the innocent girl, I'll experiment on you'. 

Since when did she become so protective? She usually doesn't care. Maybe because the girl is innocent, eh? Nah, who knows. "I got chased by… certain people." The girl smiled at me with her very childish smile. Silly girl. 

I smirked at her. Heh, it's much better than smiling like an idiot. That will damage my pride. "And… if I didn't know how to fight and if I wasn't used to jobs like that, I'd be dead!" she laughed at herself. "I could've sliced their throat and wait until they lose their voices!" Oh, my what a very sadistic lady. I had no idea she was this sadistic! 

It was strange. It was as if she was only forcing herself to laugh. Something tells me that something's wrong. She's forcing to herself to laugh because…? 

Heh, I still can't read her thoughts. She's very strange and it makes me excited! 

So she brings weapon along with her? Of course she will, she's a spy after all! Ha! 

And a spy is a threat to an informant. Spies research and stalk their targets for who knows what reason and keeps those information confidential. Informants give information to people who need it. Heh, such opposites, eh? 

But that means she's not that innocent as we thought! Can you believe it! It's all so funny, I want to laugh! I am very much having fun right now, knowing that she's so innocent, yet she's very sadistic, laughing at the idea of slicing their throat! 

Eh, I really should've known that there's a wolf in every lamb, right? She's a very sadistic wolf, indeed. 

"Eh? What would you do if that really happened? Hmm~" I asked her, very much interested in what weird statement she'll tell me next. She merely looked at me. Her shiny light-brown eyes turning gold as the sunlight lit upon it. "I'd be laughing the heck out of me…" her childish expression turned into a dark one as she chuckled evilly. Heh, very, very sadistic. 

She stopped chuckling and went back to her normal expression – an innocent lamb filled with wonder. "But… I wouldn't have the heart to murder someone. Even if I very much want to feel what it's like to murder someone… but it's a bad thing. A very unforgivable sin." Her words were filled with deep emotion. 

Her very strange mood swings and her strange point of view never fails to make me wonder. "…Do you believe in the afterlife?" I decided to ask her, just so I wouldn't be so confused anymore. Humans are very thoughtful creatures. They have very deep views of the world, especially the suicidal ones. Eh, suicidal humans are the most interesting of all! 

She looked at me with a look that says 'what in the world was that random question?'. Heh, just because I can't read her well, doesn't mean I can't read her completely. Her obvious expressions tell me how she feels. "…I don't know." She meekly answered. Well, I didn't actually get a hint about how she's thinking with that kind of answer. But at least, she's not boring, unlike the other humans I happened to meet. 

"But… if angels were real… I wish to be one. They're pretty, aren't they? But with my sadistic mind, it's impossible!" she laughed again. This is a very strange trait, laughing at herself just because her thoughts are peculiar. Silly child. 

I then thought of another comeback question to ask her. Hmm, maybe 'death' will creep her out? But, she's old enough to be asked that, right? She's not that naïve. Oh please, she even knows how to think of ways to torture people. What a sadist. 

"Nee~ Are you scared of death?" I decided to ask with a simple question first. Asking bluntly might creep her out, and it's too early for her to be afraid. My game is just starting. 

She laughed at me. Eh? What's so funny? Very odd… 

"Why would I be scared of death? It's actually a wonderful evidence that you were once alive!" she seemed to laugh, no signs of fear at all. How exciting. The game is getting interesting. "Why do you think so~?" I played again, wondering what other weirdness she'll blurt out. 

"I'd rather die someday than be immortal. Death is one of the few things that prove that you're… a human. Though, I prefer to be a supernatural being, being human means… you're a very wonderful creature. Humans may be troublesome and idiotic at times, but they know what emotions are, they know how to live and are very special in their own ways. Don't you agree, lover of humans?" she smiled at me. 

"…Y-yes." I weakly answered. Her answer left me very perplexed. She actually thought that death is a sign that you're a human? But what about other living things? Such a stupid girl. "Anyways, it's the same for other living things! Kaeru, a very good friend of mine, told me that that's the cycle of life. Nothing can change that. But at least you experienced being alive, right? Especially humans. They enjoy life to the fullest and think of each day as their last day." She continued, leaving me very astonished. 

Being a very insensitive jerk I am, as always, I decided to ask her a hurtful question. I wanted to see her wonderful reaction, that's why. "Have you ever seen death?" I teased. Instead of a hurtful look, she turned to me with a smile. "Yes. My grandmother. But I didn't cry. She enjoyed her life the way she wanted to enjoy it and didn't have any regrets. I was actually happy that she accepted fate and she was able to love and be loved before she disappeared." 

Though, she looked like she was happy, tears were already stinging her eyes. A crying human, that's exactly as I expected. I smirked, winning the game. Then I turned back to my computer so that she can cry by herself now. 

I browsed to suicidal people in my computer, when I realized that she'd been staring at me the whole time. I quickly turned to her. "…Even if I said that death is equivalent to life, doesn't mean that you have to commit suicide. That's just foolish. What I'm saying is that you should enjoy life until that day comes that fate makes you disappear. I hope you understand!" her mood quickly changed, once again showing me her childish side. 

I sighed. Well, I doubt I'll ever understand her completely. Her mind is too imaginative and wide, like a child's. But that doesn't mean that I'll give up. The game is just starting.

* * *

><p><strong>Izaya is so dark O_O A panther, indeed XD <strong> 


	5. Chapter 5 Not a Wolf, but a Tiger

**I do not own Durarara! Enough said.**

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" Namie broke the silence as she asked the girl what her name is. Come to think of it, I never bothered to ask her name. Heh, at least Namie did it for me. And if I knew her name, it'll be easy enough to get information. Looks like I have the upper-hand in this game, as usual. <p>

She hesitated a bit, before sighing. "Well, tell me yours after. My name is… Misami Yamasaki." She smiled. Namie smiled back. Females are so friendly with each other. It makes them look pathetic! 

"Namie is my name." Namie introduced then she turned to look at me, giving me a menacing glare. Eh, fine, I'll introduce myself before Namie kills me. Oh~ I'm sooooo scared~ 

I smirked at both of them, making them wonder if I'll ever introduce myself to them. "Izaya~" I sung, which ticked Namie off and made Misami confused. Nee, their reactions are wonderful! Ha, it's so fun to annoy them! 

I quickly typed in Misami's name in my computer, ready to research what I need to know about her. "Eh… Izaya-san." Her quiet voice interrupted me. Eh, she's getting annoying now, interrupting me every second. I turned to her with the same smirk. 

"Sorry. I told Touya where I am. And it's already night time. He's… outside the building. I have to go now. Thank you for helping me out there. And thanks to you, too, Namie-san." Ah, a very respectful and pathetic lamb! Eh, but she's also a wolf. "Take care." Namie bade goodbye. 

Now that she's gone, I can research every single thing I can find about her. Nee, I have to know my opponent before attacking. That's how the game goes. 

It didn't take long until I found her information. My smirk grew even wider, I was thrilled as I clicked on her name. Ha, I'm going to win this game, no matter what. Humans are just too gullible, thinking that they could actually trust me! 

Just like that Misami girl. 

Hmm, I actually feel like laughing now! Look at the information! She's actually eighteen years old? Ha, she looks like a little fifteen-year-old! A child! 

And her job? Interesting. An underground spy. I wouldn't be surprised of Russians attack her one day! And it'll be interesting if they actually sought help from me, buying all these information about her! Ha, war is just a wonderful thing. It makes life twice as interesting. 

Look… she's also a writer for a teen's magazine. Eh, a very interesting fact. I would like to read her articles someday, for I want more of her thoughts. Her thoughts are all childish, yet made too much sense at the same time. 

But I couldn't understand her. Someone as naïve as her has a different point of view, unlike other humans. She is like a lawyer, able to turn bad things into good and wrong things into right. Like what she said about death. Most people fear death, but she actually thinks that it is as superior as life. 

Her thoughts are wonderful. Her mind is beyond imaginative. She's a peculiar idiot, a pathetic fool. But those facts and her information that I'm currently reading about now makes me want to know more. Learning about a new kind of human is always exciting. Especially the childish type. 

"Izaya… you're not going to hurt her, are you?" Namie's voice interrupted my thoughts. I pointed at the screen rather childishly. "It's so interesting, Namie~!" 

She scowled at me. "You're such a jerk. Toying even a childish girl." She bluntly said as she turned to leave. I laughed at her statement. "Eh, Namie! She's mature enough! Her sadistic side negates her childish side, making her attitude as normal as other humans!" I laughed as I spun around my chair. I can't help it, it was just so funny believing such a thing! 

Eh, wolf isn't a word for her. Wolf is a term used for horrible men. The perfect term to describe her, is a 'Tiger'.


	6. Chapter 6 Weird, yet Appealing

I'm very much bored now. Namie left early and here I am, with nothing to do. Soooo… a walk in the park, maybe? I just hope Shizzy-chan is already asleep because, Ikebukuro, here I come! 

It was a very peaceful night and the moon was crescent. Nee, there are not much people around and it's too boring. I want to annoy someone, or maybe even play with some of the girls I used to toy with when I was in High School. Heh, those girls were gullible. Actually believing that I loved them back? 

It was always fun breaking their hearts and see their reactions. They're just too gullible. And their expressions are priceless! They were even willing to give their all to me, even their life? So stupid. 

"Izaya-san?" a familiar soprano voice called out from a bench in the park. There she was, my new plaything. My opponent in the game. "Misa-chan~! I thought you already went home~!" I sung as I skipped toward her. She gave me a warm smile. 

"Now that I know the address to the apartment where Touya stays at, I can always ask for directions to get home. I just decided to calm myself here for a while." She told me. She let out a breath of relief. "Eh~? Peaceful, isn't it?" I asked, sitting beside her. 

She laughed at me. "Touya said that Ikebukuro isn't peaceful. But it's actually peaceful at night here in the park!" she laughed in the most childish way possible. So naïve. I bet she doesn't even know that she has to stay away from Shizu-chan. Nee, who cares? 

We sat in silence. I don't know what else to ask her, maybe I asked too much already? But still, no matter how much I ask her, every answer adds up to my inability to understand her. "Nee, Izaya-san?" she suddenly said, staring up at the moon. 

I looked at her, directing my attention to her. She pointed at the moon. "Do you think the moon is lonely?" she asked. Eh? What kind of question is that? Aw, ain't that cute? She actually thinks the moon is lonely! How funny! 

"The moon is sad… because people always get out of their houses and have fun whenever the sun is out. But when the moon comes out, people go back home and sleep. The moon must be jealous of the sun." she mumbled dreamily. 

Eh? Now ain't that weird? She's just so weird, it makes everything so thrilling! I love how she comes up with weird thoughts such as that. Pathetic child. 

It was then that it started raining. "Eh? It's… raining?" she looked up at the sky. I smirked at her innocence. "Come with me." I pulled her hand until we reached shelter. Ara? My jacket is so wet… guess I'll let Namie do the laundry for me~ 

I quickly took notice of her. She was staring up at the sky, her wonder-filled eyes glimmering. "What's wrong?" I asked, merely curious about what other weird things she's thinking about. "D-do you think it rains because the clouds are crying?" she asked me, tears stinging her eyes. Why is she crying? Stupid crybaby. 

"They're… sympathizing with the moon. That's why they're crying for it. That's awful." A tear fell down her cheek. I merely just watched her. Now I know that she's not a child, but a baby. She looks so weak. "And you're crying because…~?" I asked, a smirk stuck on my face. 

She sobbed a bit, still staring at the clouds. She wiped her tears away and looked at me. She flashed one of her childish smiles. "I'm also sympathizing. I can't let lonely things cry alone." She laughed. 

I was really, really perplexed. I didn't actually expect her to be this childish. But at the same time, her weirdness is deep. Really, dangerously deep. She was hard to solve, her mood changes along with her surroundings and her thoughts are all so child-like. 

She's a perfect 'victim'. And the type of toy I've been looking for all this time. Mature, yet childish at the same time. Sadistic at times, and knows how to retort back. 

"You know, Touya once told me… that the rain is beautiful." She randomly said, the childish smile still on her face. "You know, when it rains, first thing you have to do is to find shelter." Eh? Well, of course I know about that. That's common sense. Eh, she's such an idiot. And her idiocy is just what I want in her. 

"But… if you can't find shelter… then enjoy the rain." She smiled very naturally. It wasn't childish. It wasn't sadistic. But it was very natural. She didn't look like a little child, she looked mature. Like she was actually trying to comfort someone. I continued on with my silence, wanting her to say more, more about her thoughts. 

She then faced me, leaving me confused. "Because… if you don't enjoy the rain. You can never realize how much you want to go back to your childhood. You can never realize that you've grown so much through the years. Time is fast, after all." She stared deep into my eyes, leaving me stunned. 

I laughed at her statement and finally decided to quit my silence. "Is that how you feel now?" I asked. "Well… not just now… but always. I always wanted to go back and change the way my boring childhood was spent. I wanted to enjoy more, but I am running out of time. That is why… I smile no matter how hurt I am. It's because I want to act like a child. Always smiling and not thinking about any troubles. Youth is a treasure." She admitted, looking back at the rain. 

Now I know… now I understand why she's always acting like a child. Eh, she must have had a boring childhood, then? Poor girl. 

And the fact that she's only been escaping from reality all this time adds up to the excitement in me. Heh, so that's why her mind was full of these thoughts… 

The thoughts that she wasn't able to let out in her childhood, she's currently telling me all about it. I wonder what made her trust me so much? 

"Nee, Misa-chan~ Why are you telling me the thoughts that you kept in your heart all these years? We've only met today." I asked, wondering what her priceless reaction will be. I actually felt an urge to laugh when I finally saw her surprised reaction, the reaction I've been looking from her all day. 

"Well… we're both lonely and troublesome creatures. So I thought you'd understand…" she weakly said. Heh, she's so unreasonable. If that's the only reason, then how pathetic. 

She smiled weakly at me. "And… I don't want you to be lonely anymore." 

And that statement changed my point of view of her. She actually told me all her thoughts because… she wanted to make me happy…


	7. Chapter 7 BloodStained White

**Yep, I am aware that the phasing is slow... but don't worry. Fluff will be encountered in the next chapter XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>"Namie-san!" A familiar soprano voice was heard in my office. I looked up and saw the same girl that wanted to make me happy. I smirked. Eh, she visited? Does she still want to make me happy? <p>

Namie and Misami get along pretty well. Heh, I have to admit. Namie is a good elder sister. Too bad that her younger brother doesn't love her back, though it will be disgustingly incestuous. "Izaya-san! Good morning!" She strode towards my desk and dropped a plastic bag on it. 

"Nee, Misa-chan~ Good morning. What's this?" I asked, pointing at the plastic bag rather childishly. Maybe hanging out with her made me a little too childish. "Touya-kun baked cookies and I thought I could bring some. He's a good baker." She said, her lively voice echoing through my office. 

Tch, silly girl. But at least, she isn't like Namie, who has a bad habit of poisoning my food. Nee, that's one of the many reasons I prefer to buy sushi than make her cook. "Izaya-san, Izaya-san. The sun is pretty today, right?" she pointed outside. Eh, but I think the sun looks the same everyday. She's such a weird girl. 

"But… I think the moon deserves to be called pretty, too." Her lively self quickly swung into a depressed little girl. Her mood swings don't surprise me anymore, I'm kind of getting used to it. And her strange way of talking? I still don't get it. 

Why would she call celestial beings 'lonely'? Why does she say everything so bluntly? Though I already know that she kept all her thoughts from her childhood all inside her because she thought that nobody would understand, I still don't get why she's saying it to me. Is it a step in making me 'happy'? Eh, she's such an unpredictable little child. 

"Misa-chan~ What made you visit today? Hmm?" I asked, leaning closer to her. As expected, she blushed and looked down at her shoe. "I… had nowhere else to go and I was bored so… I thought talking to you would be the best thing to do!" she then proceeded to flash one of her childish grins. 

She's actually the very first person who'd think that. Talking to me would be the best thing to do? She's, indeed, funny! Nobody would ever dare talk to me, unless they want information. They wouldn't approach me because I always make them uncomfortable, and that is exactly what makes me happy! Seeing their facial expressions makes me happy! 

I sat in silence on my chair, as I entered the chatroom and saw Tanaka Taro-kun online. Heh, the very creator of Dollars is online and even Bakyura, Setton and Saika! They're all online! This day is getting very exciting. 

"Nee, Izaya-san… truth is, I have no sense of direction and… well, I only asked Touya to escort me to your address…" she laughed nervously. How interesting! A child, indeed! Hmm, I'm not surprised that she knows my address. She's a spy, after all. A spy with no sense of direction. 

"Misa-chan~! Tell me how you beat up the gangsters who attacked you before!" I had to ask that. She's my opponent in this game, after all. I have to know her skills, right? 

She was silent for a minute. "E-eto… Izaya-san, don't get mad, please?" she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed down her head. I nodded, getting impatient. 

"…I have none. I don't know how to fight, Izaya-san. I lied about fighting them. I was only able to escape because I was able to slash their body in certain places, making them unable to move." She sighed. Then she looked up to me to see my reaction. 

It took me a while to process what she just said. Then I laughed. "Nee, I'm not mad~!" I sung. A breath of relief escaped her lips. She's actually relieved that I didn't get mad? 

And she only brings a weapon to keep attackers away? But that method didn't work, and she was still attacked! Stupid girl. What kind of spy doesn't know how to fight? 

She's so innocent! I never expected her to be this innocent! Only making use of a weapon so people would stay away, looks like she doesn't know how life goes in Ikebukuro! Such an innocent, pure, white tiger. A Siberian tiger, to be exact. 

I didn't notice her peek into the screen of my computer as I chatted with the people online. I studied her expression, and she looked bewildered. I wonder what made her surprised? 

"T-Tanaka Taro-kun…" she mumbled. Does that mean she knows who Tanaka Taro-kun is? Eh, but didn't she just get here? 

"Tanaka… Taro… Izaya-san, do you know who he is?" she asked. I kind of got surprised at her sudden curiosity. "Eh, he's just an anonymous chat mate of mine." Heh, I'm not an idiot to just tell her who he is, right? Not unless I know the reason why she wants to know. 

"He… He's still…" she muttered, which made me a little confused at her sudden behavior. She looked like she was thinking very deeply, but her eyes were full of terror. It was as if she remembered something horrible. But what does it have to do with Mikado? 

"What's wrong, Misa-chan~?" I asked, a smirk on my face. Her expression changed in the blink of an eye. "Ah! It's nothing, Izaya-san!" she may have hidden her expression of terror with that goofy smile on her face, but her thoughts can never escape me. Could it be she went here in search of Mikado? 

I then decided to talk to her about it. Wouldn't hurt to know information, right? 

"Misa-chan! Why did you and Touya move here? I mean, a lot of people wouldn't want to move here. It is very dangerous, gangs are everywhere!" Her expression made me think that my question must have caught her off-guard. I mean, seriously, she's a spy. There must be a juicy reason why she moved here. 

She then laughed. "Don't worry! I may not know how to fight, but I'm also part of a gang!" This time, I was caught off-guard. Who knew that even spies form gangs? 

"There are three of us. Touya, Kaeru and me. Kaeru went away and moved to Ikebukuro in search of our… _other members_." Wait a minute, so there are still more? And they're all in Ikebukuro? How interesting! 

"Touya and I decided to follow him! Touya started off a week before me. Actually, we already found Kaeru yesterday." She finished. She stared at me, awaiting my response. "Oh~ I see, Misa-chan! What is the name of your gang?" I know it's too straightforward to ask, but who knows? She really reminds me of Saki. Too trusting and too idiotic. 

She paused, then her expression turned into a dark one. "I've been watching the television lately… and I was surprised to see that the other gang members have been doing a lot lately in Ikebukuro. Some do bad things… some do good stuff. That's exactly why the three of us decided to move in Ikebukuro. But I am not allowed to tell you. Sorry…" Really? So their gang must be famous! Or maybe even infamous! This is getting interesting… but still, I have to find out what she's hiding. 

That's too bad… she's not that pure and innocently white like I thought she'd be. She's already a part of a gang! She even injured her attackers, right? Heh, at least she knows how to act mature at times. She knows how to use violence for her own reasons, and that makes her blood-stained. A blood-stained Siberian tiger. 

"Misa-chan." Namie's stern voice interrupted our conversation. It's very rare of her to actually talk to a visitor. "Namie-san! Can I help you?" Okay, this sounds like girl's talk so I can just get back to chatting with these anonymous people. 

"Just call me 'Namie'! Anyways, Seiji wanted to bring his… _girlfriend_ to the beach and asked if I could come along." Oh, so Namie's dear brother asked her? But what made her bring up the topic to Misa-chan? 

"I was thinking… he told me I could bring friends along… would you mind if you and _him _come? You can bring Touya and Kaeru along." She was obviously referring to me. Well, a little vacation won't hurt, right? And I actually get to see the other two spies! 

"Ah! The beach? Ocean? I'd love to come! I like the ocean, and even sand! I'll ask Kaeru and Touya to take a break from work." The younger female seemed too enthusiastic. Heh, what do you expect? She's childish and naïve. 

"Izaya-san! It'll be great if you come! You'll get to meet Touya and Kaeru!" she excitedly begged. I sighed. "Of course, I'll come. It'll be interesting to meet your two friends and… Namie's brother." I glanced at Namie, and she glared at me dangerously. Heh, she's so predictable. 

"Anyways, you should pack up and come here tomorrow night. We'll be leaving at dawn. It's great to always come there early." Her dark expressions changed into a sisterly one as she turned to talk to Misami again. 

Things are getting more and more interesting… especially if I'm able to meet the people that may be the keys to winning this game…


	8. Chapter 8 In Her Own Way

**I do not own Durarara! And i'm too lazy to write author notes, so just read XD**

* * *

><p>"Kadota-san!" a certain girl with mahogany brown hair came running toward Kadota as the van pulled over. "Any luck finding out who Tanaka Taro is?" she asked him. <p>

Erika and Walker looked at each other. "Misa-chan, we don't go online. But it's kind of unbelievable that Izaya talks to him online!" Erika exclaimed. 

Misami sighed. "We have to know who he is. He's… the only creator of Dollars who stayed." She mumbled. "Anyways, I'm off to Izaya-san's office!" she exclaimed. "Eh? Don't tell me you have a blooming relationship?" Walker barged in the conversation. Misami blushed a bit. "No way! He's just lonely… so I come during my free time to keep him company!" she retorted back. 

Kadota massaged his temples at the sight of three childish idiots talking to each other rather loudly. "Anyways, Misami. We'll tell you when we find out about Tanaka Taro." He told the young female. 

* * *

><p>I am here. In my office. Sitting on the couch. Currently listening to random stories of the rather annoying girl sitting in front of me. <p>

Sometimes, I stare at her information whenever nobody's around. I realized that she's just a normal human. Like everybody else. Her movements are predictable, though her thoughts are unreadable. 

What made me so interested in her? Is it because of her job? Or maybe because of her strange way of talking? Or her very deep thoughts? Childishness, perhaps? Maybe because she vaguely reminds me of a Siberian tiger? Or maybe the gang, perhaps? 

What was so interesting in this girl that made me start a game with her? Truth is, it was starting to get boring… she wasn't as interesting as before, and her unreadable thoughts and imaginative mind already became normal to me. Though, I'm still unsuccessful in trying to understand her, the game has become boring. 

But what made me so attached to her? Like she was very close to me? Is it due to the fact that she's trying to make me happy? Or maybe because…  
>.<p>

.

.

.

I'm lonely.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

That couldn't be it. What am I thinking? No way, I'm perfectly enjoying my life now, tormenting humans and living alone. There's no way she was correct about me being lonely! Lonely as a moon, to be specific. She's just another human that I was toying with, and nothing can change that. 

"…and then Kaeru finally agreed to go. They'll be coming at 9pm… Izaya-san? Are you listening?" her voice interrupted my thoughts. Though I didn't actually hear what she was saying, I'm aware that she just told me that her two friends are coming at 9pm. Even Namie went home to fix herself up. Her dear brother is going to see her, after all. 

So here I am, alone with this… not-so-interesting-anymore little girl. And I'm kind of bored now. 

Suddenly, the lights went off. Even my computer and air conditioner went off. It took me a while to realize that it's a black out. The generator must have shut down, but electricity will come back in a few minutes… maybe an hour or two. 

Anyways, being in the dark…alone with this girl… what do I do now? 

Maybe I should scare her… well, it is boring and won't hurt to see if she's scared of ghosts, right? 

"Misami… what is that white light beside you? Could it be… a ghost?" I pointed at the direction. But she seemed to not care. She still stared at me intently. "Ghosts are not real. Stop making a fool of yourself, trying to scare me." She said in a cold tone. It was the first time she actually talked to me fiercely! Her tiger attitude is finally coming out! 

She looked uneasy. She was gazing at the window, then to me. Then she gazed at the door, then back to me. Her expression is priceless, like she was expecting something scary to appear in the window or something to enter the room by the door. Heh, who's the fool now, huh? 

"Misa-chan~ Stop making a fool of yourself by searching for ghosts all around the room~" I teased and I could've sworn I saw her glare at me. "I am not searching for ghost… I am searching for… something else." Eh? What could that something be? 

Tell me, what is scarier than ghosts? She's not scared of the dark, as shown now, nor is she scared of ghosts, as she said. But what is she searching for making her nervous? 

"~Misa-chan!... There's a blue specter behind you~!" I went on trying to freak her out. She didn't seem to mind, and didn't bother to look behind her. She was staring at the window, her eyes filled with signs of nervousness. What a nerve-wreck. 

She cleared her throat then turned back to me. "…Is there a graveyard around here?" she asked. I was surprised that she actually managed to ask me if there is a graveyard around here. Just what is she so uneasy about? That the spirits from the graveyard may haunt her? 

"Well, rumor has it that this office was built on top of a graveyard." I said, watching her reaction, observing carefully. She seemed to have been taken aback and frowned at me. "D-don't scare me like that. Just what are you thinking about?" Ha, she even has the guts to ask me what I'm thinking! And I'll gladly tell her. 

"You're scared that the spirits will come up here? Aw, if you're scared then you can hug me!" Teasing her is so fun, especially when she retorts back in a very cold tone. "No! Not that! Well… a different thing, that is." I just can't help but wonder what is related to a graveyard, but different from ghosts. Dead people, maybe? Is she necrophobic? 

I smirked, eyeing her every movement. "You're scared of the dead? Eh, they're already dead, Misa-chan! They won't eat you!" I exclaimed once more. "No! Not that! I'm not scared of the dead. And why are you so curious, anyway?" she sounded furious. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "That's because there's a zombie beside you, Misa-chan~" 

An ear-piercing scream was heard. I think people outside also heard it. And Misami just ran away and hid under my desk. I never actually expected her to freak out that much. 

"Misa-chan? Hey, you okay?" I went to sit on the floor facing her under my desk. And yes, I wasn't faking it. I was actually concerned, which was stupid. It was a waste of time concerning over things like this which are none of my concern. 

I was actually surprised to see that she was crying. "Z-zombies…t-they're attacking… I don't want to die getting eaten by zombies…" she muttered under her breath. Zombies? So that's what she's afraid of? How pathetic. Zombies don't even exist. 

"H-hey, Misa-chan." I held out a hand to her, but to my surprise, she slapped it away. "G-get away…" she glared daggers at me. Okay, maybe it was a bit wrong trying to scare her. But I didn't know that she was Kinemortophobic. Written in her information was 'Acrophobic' meaning she's scared of heights. Maybe that explains why she thought that falling down is the worst way of death before in the rooftop. 

"…Misa-chan, I was joking! There's no graveyard here! Come out…" I laughed, obviously due to the fact that she was acting like a little child. She looked at me, tears staining her cheeks. "R-really? U-undead won't attack?" she said, almost like a whisper. 

I sighed, still smiling – not smirking – since I was trying to comfort her, after all. Hey, sometimes I just have to throw away my pride and apologize, you know. 

"No… no, they won't. Come here." I calmly said. She seemed to crawl out helplessly until she reached me. "E-ever since I was a child, my family used to play games that involve zombies and movies about them. I was scared to see that dead people might possibly wake up and… attack. It was scary. That's why I always hide a knife under my bed at night." 

It was horrible, knowing that as a child, she was already forcing herself to depend on weapons for protection. I smiled as I cuddled her into my arms. "They're not real. Don't cry, you idiot. Who's making a fool out of herself now?" I laughed. She seemed to whine a bit. 

"Shut up." She said. She was shivering. And she clung to my shirt tightly. I smirked once more, thinking of scaring her again, but she might really kill me if I did that. A Phobia is something you never make fun off. 

A few minutes later, she fell asleep. I silently carried her to the couch so she could rest. "Silly girl." I mumbled as the lights finally went on. "Oh~ I guess it's back to work!" I skipped to my computer. I glanced quickly at Misami, who looked like a handcrafted doll while sleeping. 

That stupid girl is making me change, and I didn't like it. 

But maybe I was interested in her because… she can make the most foolish and useless things special in her own way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, she's both Acrophobic and Kinemortophobic :D :D<strong>

**Izaya is too proud and stubborn... not even admitting that he's lonely xD**

**They'll be going to the beach next chapter ^_^ (and it is mainly because I was inspired into writing a 'Beach Chapter' because we recently went to a beach xD Oh, and the moon was red XD)**


	9. Chapter 9 A Dangerous Threat to Me

**This is a one of a kind chapter :)) It's full of strange-ness and random events XD  
><strong>  
><strong>You'll know why when you read it xD Hey! I do not own Durarara!<strong> 

* * *

><p>"Kaeru-niisama! Give it back!" a very loud voice totally interrupted my peaceful sleep. Well, I haven't got some sleep yet, and this three very disturbing spies are very much noisy, much to my annoyance. I stared at the childish trio, two boys and one girl, playing with a DS. <p>

I grunted, feeling tired and sleepy. Namie was glancing at her brother every now and then and the truck's pace is going faster. "Nee, Namie~ Are we there yet?" I mumbled. My breath must've tickled her ear, since she was beside me, and she was blushing. "…You've asked me that same question about nine times… I thought you're going to sleep?" she coldly replied. I smirked, knowing that I'm already annoying her. "You're so mean, Namie… I'm hurt…" I teased, making her scowl at me. 

"Touya, do you remember when we were little kids? We always play this game." Misami's loud voice turned into a softer one as she reminisced. She was holding the DS and focusing on it, as if she was playing some kind of game or something… 

Come to think of it, ever since her two friends came, she hasn't spoken a word to me. Unlike when she's in my office, when her mouth starts talking about her experiences, then suddenly talks about very strange things, much to my dismay. 

"Misami! Look! I can see the beach from here!" Touya, the black-haired guy with very messy hair, pointed out. Everybody seemed to look at the direction. Ah, finally. We've reached the destination, and I could relax more. Sadly, Namie didn't let me bring my laptop, saying that I should relax in the beach and not search for information or contact my clients. She's no fun at all. 

As we settled our bags down in the rooms that we were booked in, I quickly looked outside to see Misami and her very quiet friend, Kaeru playing on the sand. Soon, Seiji and his girlfriend were seen walking side by side along the shore. Poor Namie. I wonder what she'll do when she sees this scene. 

I sat on the couch, with nothing to do, since those two childish weirdoes keep on waking me up in the truck. Eh, speaking of childish idiots, here comes Touya-kun~ 

He went out of his bedroom and glanced at me. "Hello, Izaya-san." He bowed down rather courteously. He's so polite! Heh, but I still don't forgive him for totally disturbing me. 

"Touya-kun~ Hello! Are you going to join Misami and Kaeru?" I asked with my usual tone. He shook his head. So what is he going to do? 

"Izaya-san, is Misa annoying you? I mean, her attitude… only me and Kaeru can actually handle her childishness." He asked me all of the sudden. Well, I do get annoyed sometimes because she keeps on telling me things that I do not wish to know about. But in the truck, I saw something different in her. She ignored me all the time, while playing with her two friends. She was able to show her playful side, paying no attention to others, except for the two. 

"…Not at all. Why do you ask?" Heh, it's bad to lie. But seeing how close they are to each other, I am not risking my thoughts about them and just tell them about how I feel straightforwardly. "Well, have you ever heard her… curse? Or yell?" Now his question kind of made me want to laugh. So does that mean Misami knows how to curse? 

"Nee~ She curses? I've never heard… and she yells?" I asked, playing with the way my tongue rolls while saying my statement. Touya nodded. "Well, she won't yell at you, of course. She only yells at us. Though, the cursing can be heard when you're close enough." Touya laughed to himself. Hmm, I wonder when can I hear her curse? 

Touya then turned to leave and bowed down to me before he joined Misami and Kaeru. I smirked at the sight. Namie was sunbathing while the others, still doing what they were doing. I wonder what should I do? Heh, I'm thinking of ways on how to annoy Misa-chan and make her curse. It'll be so funny if Misa-chan turns into 'Shizu-chan' mode! 

* * *

><p>"Izaya-san…" a very quiet voice broke the silence. I turned around to see Kaeru, the other black-haired guy with a proper haircut. "Dinner is served. They all went to the main house…" he was obviously telling me to eat with them. I smirked at him. <p>

We were walking towards the main beach house in silence. Well, he's very quiet if you ask me, I wonder what he's thinking. "…You observe humans?" he suddenly asked. I nodded. "…I used to observe humans when I was twelve to fourteen…" he mumbled. What he said actually piqued my curiosity. "Really? Why do you observe humans?" I asked him. He was quiet for a moment. 

Without looking at me, he answered. "Because I couldn't understand them. So I observe them to know more about each and everyone of them." His answer actually made me laugh. He still didn't bother to look at me. "…like Misami. We only became close friends because I was able to see behind her goofy smile and childish personality." Oh? So that's the only reason why they became this close? Was it because he was able to see right through her? 

"Misami is not actually like that…" he mumbled. "And you're telling me this because…?" I sung in a very playful tone. His face remained emotionless, which really made him a very interesting human. A human who showed no emotions. "…because I thought maybe you'll try to understand her." He then fastened his pace, almost running until he reached Misami and Touya, who were sitting separated from the others. I skipped to Namie's table. "Namie~!" I sung. Her face showed annoyance, as she ignored me and continued eating. "Eat your food." She pushed a plate toward me. 

I put up a childish expression on my face. "How thoughtful, Namie~!" I exclaimed as I ate a piece of fatty tuna. "Namie~ did you have fun today?" I asked playfully. She grunted in annoyance and glanced at the table where her precious brother and his girlfriend were eating at. They were even feeding each other. Seeing that priceless look on Namie's face makes me want to laugh! 

"Nee~ why don't you stare at me instead of staring at your brother~?" I mocked, making her glare daggers at me. I'm actually having fun just teasing her. "I'd fall in love with you if you'll keep quiet for a whole day." She sarcastically said. This is what I like about Namie, she's able to reply me with the same amount of sarcasm I give her. 

"Sorry~ I am not planning on making you fall for me, Namie~!" I said as I ate the last piece of fatty tuna and skipped back to my room. I haven't got much to do today, I'll make up tomorrow, though. Eh, we'll be leaving tomorrow night, anyway. 

I stared at the ocean, kissing the shore. It felt very peaceful at night, since the only source of light is from the beach houses and main house. People were singing and playing with the karaoke box in the main house, and here I am, standing in front of my room, staring at the sky. 

"…You're alone?" a familiar voice asked, disturbing my blank mind. There was the girl who ignored me all day long. "…Yeah." I mumbled, I wasn't even sure if she heard me. "Want to take a walk? You didn't step off the balcony since morning." She invited me. I didn't answer. She looked at me one last time before walking away. After a few seconds, I decided to follow her. 

She sat five meters away the spot where the ocean was touching. I remember in the morning when she freaked out because a jellyfish stung her. The way she freaked out made me a little annoyed, even if I was just watching from afar. I sat beside her. 

I wasn't sure on what to say. I wasn't used to being silent. But she didn't bother to tell me crazy stuff like what she usually does. She lay down on the sand, staring up at the sky. Her mind was full of thoughts, thoughts that I will never read. 

She was thinking deeply. Not that I care, but silence isn't something I expected from her. I didn't feel awkward nor did I feel comfortable. It was a very unusual silence, something you should expect from a very unusual girl. But the funny part is, I didn't actually expect it. Silly, right? 

"Nee~ Misa-chan, you're quiet today~" I told her. She didn't even bother to look at me. She just stared at the sky. "Tell me. Why do stars exist?" she ignored me, asking me a very random question. "Misa-chan! Only astronomers can answer that~" I said. Well, it's not like I know why stars exist, right? 

She hesitated to say something. Then she sighed. "The stars exist to keep the sky company. The sky is never alone. Clouds are there, the moon is there, the sun is there, and even the stars. It is never lonely." She mumbled. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, or talking to herself. Just to be sure, I just smirked but remained silent. 

I've known her as a blunt person, a childish idiot, an annoying brat, a sadistic tiger and a stupid spy who doesn't know how to fight. But tonight, I see a different Misami. A very quiet, dreamy and calm Siberian tiger. It was like the first day we've met each other. She was very timid, that was until I got to know her better. But now, she's back to her timid self. 

She then sat up, brushing the sand caught on her hair. I waited for another annoying and idiotic story that she'll share, but there was none. She didn't have the goofy smile on her face nor did her eyes shine like gold. "Do you watch movies, Izaya?" she asked, without putting a suffix on my name for the first time. 

"Why, yes, Misa-chan~!" I tried to talk to her the way I usually do, but she still didn't turn to look at me. She just stared at the sky, like she was dreaming or something. "…have you ever envied the protagonist?" she asked once more. This time, I didn't answer. What am I supposed to answer? I do not envy the protagonist, but I do admire the antagonist. And if I tell her that, she'll give me a lecture. 

"Because… I've always envied the protagonist. No matter how tough the situation or how strong the antagonist is, the protagonist remains strong. I love the protagonist…" What she said didn't make any sense at all. She says she envies the protagonist, yet she also said that she loved him. What does she mean by that? 

And as though she read my mind, she answered the question in my head. "I envied him, because I loved him. I envy him because of the love I give for him. And I envy him because he's so lucky to be loved by many, and not just me." I didn't quite understand what she said, but it all made sense. 

She then tapped my shoulder. I turned to her and she pointed at the sky. "The moon is red." She muttered. "Well, yes, I can see that, Misa-chan~!" I exclaimed. I think I heard her sigh, yet I still stared at the moon. "It must be crying. When a person cries, his or her expression and appearance change. I think it's the same for the moon." She mumbled. Well, at least she's back to her childish thoughts and useless fantasies. Though, I do admit that she makes sense… sometimes. 

"Izaya… do you cry?" Her question caught me off-guard. It made me ask myself the same question. Do I even cry? Can I cry? What can make me cry? 

No one ever understood the way my life is. When I was a child, I was sick of being normal. That's why I tried to understand why humans call themselves 'normal' and I hated the fact that they actually consider people like me 'inhumane'. That must be the reason why I strived. Strived to try to love them and understand them. Until I realized that humans are beyond normal. They were actually interesting and magnificent creatures. Falling in love, breaking their hearts and moving on. What a stupid sequence. And that fact is considered beyond normal.

.

.

.

.

.

But… why do humans cry? 

"Izaya… don't be afraid to cry. It's a sign that you're alive." She mumbled. I didn't answer. My mind was still full of questions of 'Why do humans cry?'. "If you cry… I'll cry with you, so you won't be crying alone." She added. I stared at her, she still didn't bother to even glance at me for once. What just made her think that I cry? And what did she mean by what she said? 

I hate her. I really, really hate her. She makes everything about humans so complicated. She makes things so hard to understand. She's an idiot. A big, stupid idiot. I fear the day that she'll make me hate humans. And I do not want that to happen. I love humans, and that's it. 

This idiot has broken into my barrier, and is now considered a threat to my life. I have to get rid of her, before the game's over.


	10. Chapter 10 The Path to Destruction

Ah, finally. We're back to my office, and I can finally stay all day in front of my computer as I wish. Thinking about Misami, I had to destroy her. Yep, I hated her so much that I really, really had to destroy her. She and Shizu-chan make me want to hate humans. But my hate for Shizu-chan is different, to the point of wanting to kill that protozoan. 

But I couldn't understand the hate I felt towards Misami. I just hated her, for she broke into my barrier, and continued to break in my life. She's a dangerous predator. A tiger, searching for her prey, breaking into my life. 

I had to destroy her. I had to get rid of her. Before she says 'Game Over'. I do not accept defeat in games that I have started. I sighed to myself as I thought to add her in the game set of chess. The problem is, I don't know what piece should resemble her. 

* * *

><p>"Kaeru-niisama… I finally knew who Tanaka Taro is…" Misami called out to Kaeru with a dark expression on her face. Even Touya seemed to listen to her. "He is Ryugamine Mikado. The creator of Dollars… our fellow creator." She continued. Kaeru seemed to smiled at her, and Touya sighed. <p>

"Who knew that a high school student was left in charge of the group that we created?" Touya laughed. "Touya, he was one of the people who created Dollars with us. We should be grateful that he was able to control them well." Kaeru said in a quiet voice. "Anyways, Misami. How'd you know?" 

Misami put on one of her very childish smiles. "I'm not a fighter, nor am I good in stalking. So I make use of disguises. Heh, I'm a spy, too. And disguises is my game! Well, I simply put on the uniform of Raira Academy and investigated him after I knew that he is Tanaka Taro." She exclaimed. She was still wearing the uniform, anyway. 

"Here he comes. Get out the car, Misami. This is your job." Touya ordered. Misami quickly ran to the gates of Raira and approached Mikado. 

"Mikado-kun! Do you mind if I ask you something?" she grinned, taking notice of a black-haired girl with spectacles. "Hello! Are you Mikado's friend?" she enthusiastically greeted. She sure knows how to get along with younger people. 

* * *

><p>A knock on the door, interrupted my tea time. I don't remember having clients nor visitors today. Who would visit at this hour? It's 3:00, though. <p>

Namie opened the door, revealing the one I least expected… Kaeru-kun. 

"Kaeru-kun~! What made you visit?" I exclaimed. He looked at me, but he wasn't the emotionless guy I saw before. He had a panicked look on his face. My smirk turned into a grin. I wonder what happened… 

"She was kidnapped." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Who~?" I sung. He sighed, removing the panicked look on his face and turning emotionless again. "Misami was kidnapped. You ordered it, didn't you?" he sternly asked. 

So I guess… it did happen, after all. My plan of destroying her… is coming in action. "…yes, Kaeru-kun~" I playfully admitted. Strangely, he showed no signs of fear. He remained calm and quiet. "…You knew who Tanaka Taro is, didn't you? And you knew that he is the creator of Dollars… you also knew about us… am I right?" he calmly asked me, staring at me, awaiting my answer. 

He's young, but intelligent! He was an excellent spy! And he knew my schemes. One day, I should really ask him to get information for me. "Why, yes, Kaeru-kun~" I admitted once again. He snickered. 

"She'll be saved by Dol-"

"Dollars? I knew that from the start, Kaeru-kun."

"I know that you knew it from the start."

"But what made you visit me~"?

"…I want you to know the truth."

"What truth? Are you going to tell me something, Kaeru-kun~?"

"Not me. But Misami will tell you. If you dare visit her in the hospital." 

Wait… Misami was in the hospital? But I simply asked those guys to just kidnap her and wait. I didn't tell them to hurt her. Maybe she did something to them that made them angry? Or something happened? 

I don't know what came into me. I didn't know what emotions flowed inside me. I don't know what to do. They almost destroyed her for me, but Dollars came in and saved her. What's next? Kaeru told me about 'knowing the truth' and all, but what is it about? 

* * *

><p>I paced my speed as I searched the room. She was hurt. She was almost killed. I almost destroyed her. And it's all because of my sick, twisted and evil mind. I caught my breath as I finally found the room. I opened the door and held my breath. <p>

There she was. Sitting up on the bed, staring outside the window, her deep thoughts spiraling around her mind. She turned to look at me. Her once shining brown eyes that looked like golden, now looked dull. Her arms were wrapped with white bandages and her face had a band aid. She was no longer wearing that same childish expression filled with wonder on her face. 

She didn't look angry. She looked sad. Really, really sad. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. I went near her and she held out a hand, motioning me to stop. I stopped walking towards her. 

She looked at me with those really sad eyes. Silence lasted only a moment when she finally started speaking in her broken soprano voice.

"…Hello."


	11. Chapter 11 The Game of Chess

"…Hello." 

Her voice cracked. Her lips were chapped and almost bleeding. Her eyes looked terrible. She looked like a total mess. Trash. Garbage. 

But in the eyes of the people who loved her, she still looked beautiful. A porcelain doll. A fallen angel sent to Earth. 

But to me? It was different. She looked like a piece of trash in her current state, but in my eyes, she's still the same white tiger I see almost everyday in my life. A tiger who remains calm when unprovoked, but fierce when she needs to fight. 

"Why aren't you happy?" she asked in her cracked voice. Her voice sounded terrible, but to me, it was still soprano. It still sounded pretty, like bells. "…Nee~ Why should I? Don't think bad of me, Misa-chan~" I sounded like I was purring, the playful tone in my voice unchanging. 

She remained calm. "You did this. You should be happy." She mumbled, still no sign of emotion in her tone. She was like a robot, in her current state. A mess, cracked voice and no emotion at all. But strangely enough, I didn't think of her that way. "But I didn't ask them to hurt you." My playful tone disappeared like smoke, replaced by a hurt voice. Why am I hurt? I'm not supposed to be. Right? 

"I told you to continue living without any regrets. Don't regret anything." She said, cracking a small smile upon her lips. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know why I came here in the first place. It just happened that I rushed here. "…I'm…sorry…" I whispered. 

Though I whispered, she still heard me. "Don't be." She said. "I should be the one who's sorry." She mumbled, her voice almost becoming lost. "You came here because you want to know the truth." She continued. I lost the mischievous look on my face. "I… don't know…" I mumbled back. 

She turned emotionless again. "I and Kaeru… liked each other before, when we were in high school. I thought I fell for him because he was able to read me very well, understand me and like me back. But I was wrong. I wasn't in love with him, because I had a reason. I realized it too late, because I already showed him that I love him so much and showed him too much care and concern. He liked me, but it wasn't the same way as I liked him." 

She paused to look at me. Though I actually couldn't believe that she merely liked him just because he could see right through her, I still listened. "We never had a relationship, though. I wanted us to remain friends. Really close friends. That's why I really regretted telling him that I love him in the first place. It wasn't true, I lied about it. If I really loved him, I'd have no reason…" she continued. "But I wanted to live a life without regrets, so I just accepted it. We ended up close friends, along with Touya. I didn't regret anything after that." 

I shivered. I felt my heart skip a beat. Could it be…? Please don't let it be the one that I'm thinking… please… 

She looked at me intently. "I know it will hurt you, but… when I met you, I totally remembered Kaeru's observations. His deep mind. His mind-reading skills. That's why I tried to find his childhood inside you. That seems wrong, right? Trying to find someone else in another person… I must've damage your pride badly. I'm sorry… for using you, Izaya." Her voice cracked more. 

I didn't want things to turn out like this… I was playing with her, toying with her thoughts and it was a fun game… I actually thought I was winning… but I ended up being the one played. I wanted to destroy her, but not like this… not like this… 

"Listen, Izaya. I dreamed of loving you, too. I wanted to love you, not like the way I 'loved' Kaeru, but the way I want it to be true love. But… remember what I said about loving the protagonist?" she confessed, her face turning into a dark one. 

I took a step backward, knowing what she'll say next. I knew this would happen. I thought I was the predator, and she was my prey. But I turned out to be the prey, and her? A dangerous predator. A fierce blood-stained tiger. 

"I can't love the antagonist. They're horrible, morbid creatures. Though I do have to admit that I'm a girl who loves sharp things, is sadistic and is fully capable of murder if I wanted to… I act like an antagonist. But no matter how harsh my reality is, I always manage to remain childish and escape to my fantasy. That's simply because I can't love antagonists, means I can't love myself." She muttered, panting heavily because of her lack of voice. 

I swallowed, but my throat felt dry. Really, really dry. I tried to speak, but can't. I felt my heart pounding against my chest. "D-do yo-you l-l-l-love m-me, M-Misa-chaaan~?" I forced my voice to be playful, but it was a fail. I stuttered and I completely felt helpless. 

"No." she sternly said. "Never…" she whispered, her voice turning cold and harsh. She stared outside the window, obviously avoiding me. "Because… you're a monster. You're worse than antagonists. Worse than zombies. You're a monster. A horrible monster." She continued. Without another word, I left. 

I ran through the halls, ignoring the signs that say 'No running'. In the blink of an eye, I was outside the hospital. I couldn't believe everything. I was playing with her, but I was used. It's game over. Everything is going back to how it used to, and we're complete strangers. 

I was stupid. I need a drink. A drink to forget everything. Some wine would do… 

* * *

><p>"IZAAAAYAAAAA!" a monstrous voice was heard. I glanced at the person who called my name. Haaaa, here comes Shizu-chan! <p>

"Shizu-chan~!" I greeted, hiccupping and looking dazed. Shizu-chan looked at me sternly. "Hey, flea. You're drunk, you bastard." He grunted in annoyance. "Shizu-chan! I'm not drunk~!" I sung, unmindful of everything. My mind felt blurry, my eyes were dazed… I felt terribly weak. 

A hand pulled the collar of my shirt. "I'm going to kill you, flea, if you ever call me that name again." Shizu-chan looked soooo angry. "Nee~ Shizu-chan, go ahead. I'm not dodging…~" 

He dropped me on the ground and glared at me dangerously. "…Bastard. I'll kill you if you fight me like a man, not like a retarded drunkard." He then left me on the sidewalk, very weak and tired. 

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly. Where am I? I must be in heaven… I mean, in Hell. All I remember was getting drunk and that's it… <p>

"You're finally awake, Izaya." I looked up and saw Shinra. "Shizuo called Celty, telling her to pick you up since you were so drunk." He told me. His hands were crossed against his chest and he looked upset. 

I sat upright, massaging my head. I must have had a hangover. "Izaya… what's wrong? You wouldn't get drunk like that if nothing's wrong." He sighed. I smirked at him. "Shinra-kun~ Why would something be wrong? I'm always fine~" I purred. He sighed again. "Don't act like I don't know you, Izaya. I'm definitely positive that something wrong happened." He insisted. 

I shook my head. I didn't know how Shizu-chan found me, but who cares? Misami lost her trust in me. And she used me to find Kaeru's self in me. That must be the reason why Kaeru wants me to know the truth. 

But why? Why do I feel hurt? Why did I get drunk? Why does my heart feel terribly broken? I was a user. A player. A King. But I didn't expect the King to be played by a Queen. I was the King of black in chess, while she was the Queen of white. We were opposites, and terrible enemies. 

I should've known. In chess, the Queen always has the deadliest moves. She tries her best to protect her King and win her own game by killing the opposite King. She just did. She just 'killed' me. She terribly hurt me, and it was my own fault. It was my fault for underestimating a Queen. 

I should hate her. I must hate her. I tried to destroy her, but she destroyed me first. I'm not accepting myself for losing in my own game. What's more, losing to a stupid and idiotic Queen. Panthers should never lose to Siberian tigers. 

"_I can't love the antagonist." _Her harsh words echoed in my head. I could hear Shinra's faint voice but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I hated how that girl made me so weak. She made me vulnerable and easy to destroy. She made me human. 

"I-Izaya? Hey! What's wrong? You look like you're in terrible pain, do you want me to do something? Izaya?" I was back to reality. Shinra looked really worried. I smiled at him. "Nothing… nothing's wrong. I should get home now." 

I stumbled as I tried to reach the elevator. In the blink of an eye, I realized that I'm already in ground floor. Without knowing it, I ran outside the building. I kept running without stopping. What made me run? I don't even know where I'm going. Home seems so far away now. 

I accidentally bumped into someone. I felt silly because I fell down, and I felt horribly vulnerable. "Izaya-san, get up." A hand was reached out to me. I weakly took it and glanced at the person who helped me. "Thank you, Kaeru." 

"She's a nice girl, so don't get mad at her." He mumbled to me. I laughed. "Kaeru-kun! Why do you say so~?" I just don't get why he didn't want me to get mad at 'her'. She destroyed everything about me after all. That stupid cockroach. 

He blinked confusingly. "You still don't get it?" he asked. I grinned at him. "Nee~ So what if I don't get it? I'm the antagonist, after all~" I laughed. He narrowed his eyes. "Didn't she already tell you that you're a monster? Worst than an antagonist?" he didn't sound like he was insulting me, he sounded like he was positive about me. Like he knew everything. 

I focused on him, motioning him to continue what he's trying to say. "She told you that she couldn't love an antagonist and you ran away after she said that. You ran away without letting her finish." He explained, making me laugh again. 

"She already finished talking, Kaeru-kun~!" I playfully waved my index finger in front of the younger male. He showed no signs of annoyance or anger. "You didn't hear her say that… she can't love antagonists, but she can love monsters. Izaya-san, she loves you." He muttered. I smirked at him. "She said she'll never love me." 

He looked like he had a retort for every statement I say. A clever boy, indeed. "That's because she learned an important lesson when we were in high school. She learned that when she falls in love, she should never show that person too much love or else… the mystery and surprises in the relationship will disappear, making the other party tired of her. That's why she didn't tell you that she loves you, because she's afraid that you might get tired of her completely." He explained. I sighed. "It's over, Kaeru-kun~" I purred. 

"You're part of Dollars, right? The members will continue to support you, don't worry." He said before leaving. I stared at his retreating figure as thoughts circled in my head, emotions gathered in my heart and I felt confused. 

I knew that all of this is because of Misami. I couldn't understand her. She was far beyond my knowledge. Like a formula I'm unable to solve. She was hard to explain, sometimes annoying, sometimes interesting and maybe a little sadistic at times. 

Dollars? Why would the members support me? I don't deserve their support. I had tried to use one of their creators and it felt horrible to be the one who had been used. I should really go back to my daily routine. Chatting with Setton and Tanaka Taro, accepting clients, finding information and read the thoughts of suicidal people. I should continue loving humans. 

I should live a life without regrets, like what _she_ said. 

Her question before still bugged me. I still couldn't find the answer…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Do you cry?"_


	12. Finale: Voiceless Heart, Unsaid Feelings

GAAAAAAAAAAAA. It's been two years since I opened this story. I've been very busy due to high school stress that I wasn't able to finish ANYTHING.

Anyways, I used this story for a school unit test, a story. I spent countless days and nights writing a direct speech, indirect speech, and script version of this. I also changed the names for more 'American-ness' since some expressions are just... Japanese. It's not a very astounding ending, due to... rushing and I didn't even know when the deadline was T_T . I ended up rushing everything and turned out to be a very sad story and ... lotsa cliff-hangers. If only I was able to write better -,-

Sorry for the wait and the 'not-so-amazing-sudden' ending D:

I do not own Durarara!

IZAYA IS SO OOC HERE. WARNING.

* * *

><p>It's been five months. How are you?<p>

"Aren't you even going to apologize?" Namie had her arms crossed in front of her, glaring at me dangerously. Women nowadays, why so serious? Tch.

I chuckled, standing up and crossing my arms against my chest, mocking her. "Oh, sure. Tell that girl, I am so sorry for toying with her mind by making her more miserable about that guy she just broke up with." I mimicked her voice. She growled like a tiger, and retorted back. "You are such a jerk. You love humans? Yeah, right. You almost made her commit suicide."

I smirked, knowing she's just being such a weak woman, as always. "Of course. But Namie, who cares if they want to die? It's their choice, I've got no business with that." I answered, thinking I ended the conversation. Instead of arguing back, she just sighed. "If only Misami was here..." she mumbled.

_"Humans are wonderful creatures."_

"... Okay, fine. I'll apologize. Darn it..." I complained. Herwords kept on echoing in my head... It continued for five months... Why?

I picked up my furry jacket and went straight outside the door. The sun was shining brightly, and it made me cover my eyes. Oh, for goodness' sake. I am not taking off this jacket no matter how hot it is. Stupid sun. I just wish it would stop being such a show-off...

_"The sun is pretty. Isn't it? So is the moon..."_

She said it was pretty... A type of star. And she loves stars..

It took me long enough to realize that I was already in front of the poor girl's house. Oh, well. She came crying to me when her precious boyfriend broke up with her and asked me to gather information on her boyfriend's new girlfriend. Then she started blabbing about how much she trusted him, blabla...

Girls. Why even bother about love? Oh, well. I used to be a heartbreaker when I was in high school back then. And now I'm 23. I feel so old, heh. Nee, like I care.

I rang the doorbell. "No answer? Maybe she hung herself already. Or drowned herself in the bath tub? Or maybe she stabbed herself or something... Humans are so..." I complained, when suddenly the door opened.

There stood the poor girl who had been crying when she opened the door. "What are you doing here? GO AWAY!" She yelled. She was about to slam the door, when my foot stopped it from closing. I then took something out from my jacket. A rose.

"Crying doesn't suit such a pretty face, dear." I then handed the rose to her. She looked bewildered, like her mind was just processing what just happened. "I... Thank you." she smiled weakly, and I smirked. "Nah, I actually came here to, uhh... Apologize... So I'm sorry."

_"Don't be."_

"Uhh... You okay? Look, I'm actually thankful... For telling me... That he was cheating on me... I mean, my ex, you know that..." I faced the girl once again. But I didn't answer. "... Um, you okay?" She asked once more. "Hmm? Oh, yes. I'm fine... Yeah..." I finally said.

_"Why aren't you happy?"_

"... You're crying."

Crying? Impossible. I don't cry. I'm inhumane, right? Inhumanely numb... This girl is lying... She's lying...

"Come in..." she opened the door wide to let me go inside. I took one step in, then another...

Then I fell down on my knees.

"H-HEY! I, uhh, oh my gosh... I'll get you a drink!" The girl quickly ran to the kitchen. I sobbed, then wiped off the salty water dripping down my face. This is disgusting and pride-damaging. When did I start breaking off like this?

"_Do you cry?"_

"Yes. Yes, I do... I do this for you... I cry for you... So please..." I must be going crazy, answering back to a voice in my head...

_"Don't be afraid to cry. I'll cry with you."_

"But you chose to break my heart..."

_"Live a life with no regrets."_

"And I don't regret falling in love with you..."

* * *

><p>Five months ago, I hated her. Four months ago, I thought I forgot about her. Three months ago, I saw her again...<p>

_I was in the park. The park where we first conversed about how lonely the moon was. I remember how I was strolling around, until I spotted a familiar figure, wearing a white summer dress, holding a... Fish on her two hands. A carp, to be specific._

_She stopped running, and turned to look at me. We were like that for what seemed like forever. Until she finally spoke. "Izaya? Oh, wait... I gotta save this poor fish first." Then she continued to run toward the lake._

_Why... Why did she act like nothing happened before? Is she playing dumb? What, is this a pretend game? Heh, is she starting another game of chess with me?_

_After she put the fish in the lake, she then ran towards me. "Izaya! What are you doing here? Did you come to see me?" She had the same goofy smile, the same sparkling gold-like eyes, and the same shining mahogany hair. But now... Her hair was longer. It reached her waist, and was wavier then before. She looked more... Mature. What happened to that child I used to tease?_

_I stared at her, then to avoid more conflict, I smirked. "Why, yes, Misa-chan..." She laughed heartily. "I haven't visited you for a long time because I forgot your office address..." She stuck her tongue out playfully. I couldn't help but... Smile._

_"You saved that fish. That's really nice. You still value life a lot, huh?" I chuckled. I knew that somehow, I was happy. She saved that fish, something that others would just ignore or maybe even try to eat the fish... But why was the fish out of the water in the first place? Who knows. This girls is getting weirder and weirder..._

_"Your eyes. They're sparkling. You look like you're really happy that I saved that fish." She giggled. I was actually going to ask if she forgot about what she told me at the hospital, but... I'll just let her say something first, eh?_

_She started pulling me toward a bench. "Anyways... I thought you forgot about me." she finally started bringing up the topic. Now all I have to do is wait 'til she asks, right? Poor Izaya..._

_I don't even know how I really feel about her._

_She then sat down on the bench, sighing. "Because I never forgot about you. I was a bit worried that you might be lonely... Without me..." She looked up the sky, as I sat beside her. Why would I be lonely without her? I'm used to being alone. I always am. So why should I care for her?_

_"But you look like you're happy... So I shouldn't worry, right?" She smiled. I smirked, wondering what I should say. Heh, This is so unlike me, not knowing what to say... I don't need words, nor actions to express this..._

_I'm just happy to see her. And for that little fish she just saved._

* * *

><p>A month after, something terrible happened.<p>

_My whole face was covered by my two hands. I looked like a mess. Devastated and depressed. She touched my hands gently with her left hand and chuckled lightly. "It seems I've only got weeks... Or a month... Please don't be sad now." She said, her body being all limp on the hospital bed._

_I wiped my tears before speaking. "I'm not sad." I tried to fake my smirk, but she easily saw through me. "You are." she whispered. "You didn't tell me you were sick. I can't even do anything... I'm a bad person. I know it..." My voice cracked, my depression still obvious._

_"But, dear, you were so happy about the little fish I saved. The real you is a nice person. You value life, after all."_

_What is this feeling? I don't know. I'm voiceless. I'm numb. I'm deaf. Why don't I know?_

* * *

><p>A month ago... She was gone.<p>

"Sir! Here's a glass of water!" The girl quickly came back with a glass filled to the brim. I snickered, taking it from her hands and drinking all of it 'til I got rid of my thirst and agony. "... Thanks" I then stood up and quickly ran out of the house.

Before I even knew where my feet were taking me, I was already in front of the cemetery...

I stopped by a certain grave, smiling. Though my eyes were still filled with salty water. "Nice to see you again..." I dropped a rose on her grave. "Silly human. Enjoy life, you say... Thank you for everything." I weakly mumbled. I didn't know what else to say, it's all been so long...

It took me a few seconds to realize that there was a child beside me, staring at me with her blue eyes. "Why are you crying, mister? And yet, you are smiling." She asked. I looked back at her, wondering why this kid is being so nosy. "Because I'm in love." I simply told her. Instead of leaving, she looked like she was a happy puppy. "Really? Wow, you must be a cute couple, mister! Tell her that you love her everyday 'cause that's what mama and papa does!"

Mama and Papa? I would've asked her to marry me... And we would have a kid like this little girl... But I guess everything is meant out to be like this.

"... I just wish she knew..."

Even psychopaths like me fall in love. It was too late to realize that, though. And yet, at some point, I was happy. Though my words were all left unsaid... And it will stay like that forever. But as soon as her last words keep on echoing inside me, I will continue to live on, as I promised her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Always remember, I loved you dearly."_


End file.
